Keep Your Heart Broken
by kurayami-san
Summary: A cheesy sasunaru fic about when Sasuke is about to leave.


**Hey there reader. I hope you enjoy this next story. It's a bit cheesy but I hope you still enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer-don't own Naruto nor the song "keep your heart broken", The Rasmus own that.**

**Keep Your Heart Broken**

_Enfolding your love in my heart  
By the dawn I'll be gone  
The road keeps us apart  
For some time I'll be gone_

You promised to swallow your tears when I leave you  
You promised to follow the leads I will give you  
You said you would crawl in the dark from the laughter  
You said you would long after me ever after

My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen  
Just promise to keep your heart  
One day I'll come back if the door's still open  
Just promise to keep your heart broken

Days go by like the wind  
And this life is too short  
It makes no sense to give in  
To release you from my thoughts  
I promised to write you, I'll always remember  
I promised to try to be back 'til December  
I said I must go, I must face this disaster  
I said I would come after you ever after

My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen  
Just promise to keep your heart  
One day I'll come back if the door's still open  
Just promise to keep your heart broken

If you just promise to keep your heart  
Promise to keep your heart broken  
If you just promise to keep your heart broken  
Broken

My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen  
Just promise to keep your heart  
One day I'll come back if the door's still open  
Just promise to keep your heart broken  
Forever and after my love  
Just promise to keep your heart broken

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the starless night sky through his window. It was time for him to leave. He turned to leave and grabbed his pack on the way out his bedroom door then exiting the front door of his house not even bothering to lock it. No one ever dared to come near his house let alone enter it. The only people who ever dared come to his house were his team whom he'll probably never see again now. Sasuke sighed once again as he started to walk towards the gate. He was almost there when he heard his name being called out. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned and black eyes met blue. Sasuke's heart clenched at the sight of the blond looking at him with those innocent blue eyes.

Naruto started to walk towards him until they were face to face. They stared at each other for a moment until Sasuke finally spoke. "I have to do this. I can't let my family just die in vain." "I know" Naruto replied. "I just wanted to see you one last time." He smiled sadly up at Sasuke. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face gently and smiled back at him. He'll only smile for him. "You know I love you and always will. No matter what." He said gently. Naruto slightly blushed." Me too." He replied. Then he asked the question he didn't want to ask. "Will you come back?" He asked with hope filling his eyes. "Depends." Sasuke said. Naruto's hope faltered. "On what?" "Will you wait for me?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Yes. I'll always wait for you." Sasuke wiped away some of the tears that had escaped from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's smile faltered a little. "What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke letting go of Naruto's face. Naruto looked away from his face. "How can I be sure you'll come back?" he asked. Sasuke frowned. "Don't you trust me?" "I do, but…"

Sasuke reached behind his neck and took off a necklace he had been wearing. It was a small silver sword with angel like wings and a heart in the middle. Naruto looked at him with confusion. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and put the necklace in his palm. "This was my mother's. I'll be back for it so pleas take care of it." Naruto smiled at him and nodded with tears in his eyes.

He pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't a hard or needy kiss but a soft, gentle, loving kiss. They parted and Sasuke pulled him into a hug. Never wanting to let go but knowing he had to. Sasuke gently pulled away and kissed Naruto one last time before saying good bye. "Good bye Naruto." He turned and walked away hearing Naruto's faint good bye.

He walked out the of the gate and into the forest not once looking back at the place he truly called home.

**End**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
